Same Mistakes
by milkyways99
Summary: Cukup sudah kita bermain dengan permainan menyakitkan ini. Bayangkan waktu yang terbuang sia-sia akan ini. Ini sudah sampai pada akhirnya. Aku tak ingin membuat sebuah kesalahan yang sama lagi.. /Review?


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam Chara nya untuk membuat cerita ini.. :)

Pair : Sakura x Sasuke (tapi lebih dominan ke Sakura)

Rate : T

Genre : Drama – Hurt/Comfort

Warnings! : Typo's, Ooc, alur nggak jelas, beserta kesalahan yang lainnya.. Tapi, semoga anda semua suka dengan cerita ini :)

.

.

=o=o=o=o_Happy Reading_=o=o=o=o=

.

.

Kita telah kehabisan waktu..

Dan kita tak akan dapat mengulang waktu itu untuk sekali lagi..

.

.

Selalu berbuat kesalahan yang sama berulang-ulang..

Kau berjalan lagi dengan yang lain, walaupun kau tahu kau masih mempunyai diriku. Tapi kau tak peduli meski itu akan membuatku hancur untuk kesekian kalinya. Karena ku tahu kau takkan pernah peduli..

Sakit, itu yang selalu kurasa..

Kalian semua pasti bertanya, 'kenapa tidak dihentikan saja semua ini? Hapuskan hubunganmu dengannya!' tapi, aku tak bisa. Aku sudah terlalu terjerat oleh pesonanya itu.

Sekeras apa pun ku mencoba, tetap tak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kemarin kemana saja? Aku mencari dirumahmu. Tapi katanya kau tidak ada dirumah." Sekali lagi kubertanya, walau ku tahu jawabannya.

"Hn, aku pergi kerumah teman." Dan selalu dijawabnya dengan kebohongan.

"Oh begitu.." dan aku selalu pasrah atas apa yang selalu diperbuat olehnya.

Tenggelam dalam keheningan, dia terlalu sibuk dengan _Handphone_ nya. Terkadang dia tersenyum entah karena apa. Mungkin itu kekasihnya yang lain? Siapa tahu..

Mungkin kalian berfikir bahwa aku ini terlalu pengecut untuk membuatnya tahu apa perasaanku sebenarnya. Kalian memang berfikir, tapi aku yang merasakannya.

Takut bila ku berbuat lancang dia akan memutuskan hubungan kami. Maka dari pada itu, aku lebih memilih diam, memendam semuanya dalam hati. Walau ku tahu bahwa bersamanya adalah kesalahan. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terlalu banyak membuat kesalahan, mencintainya, bersamanya, berbicara dengannya, bahkan mempercayainya. Kesalahan yang kuperbuat, selalu karena nya.

"Sakura," panggilnya padaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _Handphone_ kesayangannya.

"Apa Sasuke-kun?" berusaha kujawab dengan seulas senyuman.

"Lebih baik kita putus saja." Ujarnya memalingkan mukanya menghadapku. Muka itu, muka datar dan dingin.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa?" tanyaku padanya. Mencoba mendapat jawaban atas hancurnya hatiku. Namun nihil dia tidak berkata sepatah katapun. Dia malah berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan keluar tanpa menenangkan atau berbicara sedikit padaku.

Hatiku memang sudah terlalu banyak tersakiti, namun inilah puncaknya. Aku memegang dadaku, menangisi pria yang selalu menghancurkan hatiku.

Terus, dan terus.. _liquid_ bening itu selalu menetes dari kedua mata _emerald_ku. Telah berapa banyak air mata yang menetes karena nya. Itu terlalu banyak, sampai rasanya _liquid_ bening itu akan berubah menjadi merah karena terlalu seringnya mengeluarkan air mata.

Aku mengelap air mataku, berusaha tegar walau tak sepenuhnya tegar.

Keluar dari ruangan ini, dan berjalan menapaki jalanan kota yang gelap namun telah menjadi terang karena disinari oleh lampu jalan dan sinar bulan. Angin bertiup, menerpa mukaku. Seakan mereka ingin menghapus air mataku.

Aku terlalu lelah, ku putuskan untuk memasuki sebuah restoran didekat jalan. Namun sebelum aku memasukinya dapat kulihat sepasang manusia beda _gender_ duduk berdua disalah satu kursi yang disediakan. Itu, Sasuke-kun? Aku mengurungkan niatku, dia bersama seorang perempuan. Aku Berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi tempat itu.

Dia baru saja memutuskanku, namun dia telah berduaan dengan gadis lain secepat itu?

Lagi, setetes air meluncur dipipiku. Mengapa semua begitu terasa tak adil terhadapku? Apa salahnya diriku? Apa ia memang hanya ingin mempermainkanku? Betapa brengsek-nya pria itu. Tak tahukah dia aku menderita karenanya?

Memang walaupun dia tahu, dia tidak akan pernah peduli sama sekali.

Kini ku telah sampai didepan rumahku, tempatku beristirahat setelah kelelahan yang kuterima saat diluar rumah. Rumah sederhana itu, tempat ayah, ibu berserta kakakku yang selalu menghibur hatiku.

Aku tersenyum, aku tidak boleh membuat mereka khawatir. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kediamanku. Saat membuka pintu, tak ada suara yang menyambut kehadiranku. Aku mendesahkan nafas setelah menemukan secarik kertas kecil dipintu kulkas.

_Sakura-chan, ibu dan ayah pergi sebentar untuk mengurusi perkejaan ayahmu di Suna. Kau pasti tahukan tempat itu? Dan kakakmu, katanya ia pergi berlibur bersama teman-temannya di Akatsuki. Jadi kamu tinggal sendiri ya Saku? Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

_-Ibu-_

Kupandang surat itu, ibu dan ayah memang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Aku jadi terbiasa dengan ini. Haah, tapi aku tidak suka tinggal dirumah sendirian.

Akupun memasuki kamarku. Kamar bernuansa biru muda dengan sedikit warna hitam dan putih yang menghiasinya.

Ku hempaskan badanku kekasurku yang empuk, mengambil sebuah _biscuit_ dari dalam tasku. Teringat akan Sasuke yang bersama gadis lain.. Kugenggam _biscuit_ itu dengan kuat sampai hancur. Begitu rapuhnya sebuah _biscuit_, serapuh hatiku saat ini..

Aku duduk menegakkan tubuhku lalu ku sandarkan tubuhku pada dinding yang dingin, mengingat saat pertama kali ku nyatakan cinta pada Sasuke.

.

**Flashback : On**

Saat ini Istirahat, aku mencari kemana Sasuke berada. Setelah kutelusuri hampir sebagian dari sekolah, aku menemukan Sasuke di halaman belakang. Dia sedang duduk dibangku dengan tenangnya.

Akupun menghampirinya dengan sangat gugup. Tanganku mulai berkeringat saat aku sudah tak jauh lagi dengannya.

Dia lalu memandang kearahku. Aku terpesona lagi dengan wajah tampannya.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menutupi kegugupanku.

"Sasuke! Aku menyukaimu! Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?" teriakku dengan cukup lantang. Hatiku berdegub tak beraturan saat menunggu jawaban darinya.

Dia lalu tersenyum, (Dulu aku menganggap senyum itu adalah senyum manis yang mampu membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga, namun ternyata sekarang aku sadar itu bukanlah sebuah senyuman lebih tepatnya ia sedang menyeringai kearahku.) Mukaku pun memerah seperti tomat. Ahh, dia begitu tampan saat tersenyum.

"Boleh saja." Jawabnya dengan nada biasa. Betapa senangnya hatiku saat itu. Rasanya berjuta-juta bunga mekar dalam hatiku.

Namun beberapa minggu kemudian, aku menemukan dia bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang disebuah _mall_. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku dan hatiku bahwa Sasuke tak mungkin Mengkhianati ku. Tapi keesokan harinya dia berjalan lagi dengan gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata.

Dan setelah itu aku selalu melihatnya dengan gadis-gadis yang berbeda setiap harinya.

Sejak saat itu beredarlah _gossip_ disekolah bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang _playboy_ yang tidak pernah serius dengan pacar-pacarnya.

**FlashBack : End **

.

Semenjak aku tahu dia bukan cowok baik-baik seperti yang selalu aku lihat, aku menjadi kecewa. Hubungan kami semakin lama semakin dingin. Dia tak pernah memperhatikanku, bahkan jarang menjawab sms dan telpon dariku.

Dia terlalu sibuk dengan kekasihnya yang lain.

Aku hanya boneka bodoh yang menjadi mainannya, lebih tepatnya mainan sementaranya. Karena saat dia sudah bosan dia akan dengan mudahnya mendapatkan boneka baru yang lebih bagus. Tanpa susah payah semua wanita akan bertekuk lutut padanya. Tak perlu ia memancing, gadis-gadis itu akan datang sendiri kepadanya.

Cukup sudah kita bermain dengan permainan menyakitkan ini.

Bayangkan waktu yang terbuang sia-sia akan ini.

Ini sudah sampai pada akhirnya.

Aku tak ingin membuat sebuah kesalahan yang sama lagi..

Dan aku akan membuat diriku bangkit darimu, tak tahukah kau betapa gilanya ini?

Saat hatiku sudah hancur kau hancurkan lagi.

Aku selalu berdo'a dalam hati ini akan menjadi lebih baik.

Tapi aku salah, ini tak pernah menjadi lebih baik.

Aku tak mau membuat kesalahan yang sama lagi, tak akan pernah mau..

.

.

.

-Fin—

Sebuah cerita singkat yang saya tunjukkan untuk readers semua..

Saya mohon maaf apabila cerita ini tak memenuhi keinginan anda..

Tak ada maksud apa-apa dalam pembuatan cerita ini. Cerita ini saya buat sambil mendengarkan lagu nya One Direction – Same Mistakes.

Yah walaupun fict ini tidak nyambung sama sekali dengan lagu itu (=3=)v

Judulnya juga agak tak nyambung dengan cerita ini #Menurutku

Oke, kritik? Saran? Pujian? Semua diterima dengan senang hati, silahkan tuangkan uneg-uneg anda didalam kotak Review..

Arigatou..

_milkyways99_


End file.
